Songs to Never Forget
by McShizzle350
Summary: When Leo, Travis and Connor suggest a Karaoke Night, everyone is worried. But it turns out to be quite a night to remember... Rated T for suggestive songs and swearing in songs.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean. I get enough of that every day from my classmates and friends. I haven't seen these in a while, so I thought why not make one? Pretty easy topic to start off with, right? And this is just a prologue, so let me know if I should continue or not. Enough about me though, I present… Prologue!**

Frank

As I made my way with the rest of the Mars – no, Ares – kids to the campfire, I saw the campfire go all weird with trying to decide which feeling to show. When we got up there, I found out that Leo, Travis and Connor Stoll had suggested a Karaoke Night. That explains it.

'Come on, it'll be fun!' Leo pleaded. Travis and Connor nodded eagerly.

Then, Jason decided, 'You know what? I'm gonna do this, because it sounds fun. Plus, we're demigods. Let's take the happiness or enjoyment we get and use it to the fullest, right? Whose with me?'

Slowly, everyone began to raise their hands.

'Sweet,' Leo said and whispered something in Chiron's ear, before running to the Hephaestus cabin to grab something.

'Alright then,' Chiron said before stomping his foot on the ground.

I caught Hazel as she was going to her cabin.

'Oh, hey, Frank,' she greeted me.

'What do you think about the competition?' I questioned.

'I'm... not sure. Maybe I'll sing,' she replied.

'Really? What?' I pestered her.

'Guess you'll have to wait and see,' she said, kissing me goodnight. I smiled as she walked back to her cabin, wondering what I would sing if I were to do so.

'Hello, Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter!' Connor Stoll yelled, sliding onto the stage.

The Hephaestus cabin had set up a stage, the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins provided multiple karaoke machines for genre, theme, etc. who cares.

Camp Jupiter had been invited for the show as us Romans too, deserve a break after all. Leo and Travis joined him onstage.

'Now, let's cut to the chase, shall we?' Travis said. We cheered.

'So, our first singer will be...' He searched through the bowl and came up with a name. It said the name of my worst singing nightmare...

'JASON GRACE! Come on up here buddy!' I say this because I've heard him sing. It made me hate "Cheap Thrills".

'So, man, duet or single?' Connor questioned. He thought for a while before answering single.

'And what will you be singing?' Travis asked.

'I'm gonna go with...'

 **Good? Bad? Should I continue the story? I know what I should make Jason sing, but if you have any suggestions, let me know. R &R!**


	2. The First Night

**Well, I didn't get any reviews (when I wrote this) but I just couldn't help myself, so here you go!**

 _Previously- 'I think I'll go with…'_

 **Frank**

Jason decided soon enough.

'..."Cheap Thrills"!'

Oh, no…

Jason grabbed the mic as the music started playing. I began to grimace while others began to sway to the music. They shut their ears when he started singing in an _extremely_ high voice. I was glad my ears were closed.

Come on come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long

Till I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor!  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash!  
I ain't got cash!  
But I got you baby...

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills...)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills...)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

Come on come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and it won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and it won't be long

Till I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor!  
I got all I need!  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

(I love cheap thrills!)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

(Oh, oh)

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na...  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na...  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na...  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na...  
(I love cheap thrills)

 **Jason**

Man, that was amazing!

'Hope you all enjoyed it!' I yelled into the mic.

I turned around to give it to Leo and noticed that he and Connor and Travis were closing their ears.

'Why are you covering your ears?' I questioned.

'Oh, nothing, so if you would just pick up a chit to see who goes next?' Leo said so darn fast that Eminem would be jealous.

I picked up a chit and smirked. I grabbed the mic and said, 'I now welcome… our host Leo Valdez to sing!'

The look on his face was priceless!

'What'll you be singing, man?' Travis asked, grinning like he just pulled off his greatest prank yet. (I know that look, considering I was the victim. It included worms and lots of water. Enough said.)

'Uh… I… um…' Leo stuttered.

'Indecision! Now you must sing whatever comes up from the Bowls Of… What do I call it? Oh, whatever, now Leo go ahead and choose,' Connor babbled.

He went up to the _Singer_ bowl and picked one up. He smiled and went up to the Stolls and showed them his chit. They smiled and Leo told them what song he was singing. They nodded and went off the stage as the lights dimmed and upbeat music played.

When Rome's in ruin,  
We are the lions free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti venom  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

C'mon, make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flag pole,  
We will teach you how to make boys next doors out of assholes (hahaha)

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

[Chorus 3x]  
We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

 **Leo**

As soon as I finished, I received a standing ovation (Whatever that means, Annabeth told me that's the correct "term"). I guess they like "Young Volcanoes".

'THANKS GUYS!' I yelled into the mic and walked over to the bowl and pulled out the next person's name. I smirked.

'And now our favourite demigod hero… PERCY JACKSON!' I screamed.

He came up on stage and said, 'I wanna perform a duet.'

'Okay, with whom?' I asked him although I already knew the answer.

'Piper!' he said as he went to enter the song. _What the fu-_

Piper came up on stage and said, 'This is dedicated to our respective girlfriends and boyfriends,' as Percy came up. The music began and everyone cheered, including me.

(Percy: _Italics,_ Piper: **Bold,** Both: _**Bold Italics**_ )

 _Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you...  
I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again!_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and  
I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I,I can't stop  
_  
 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
**_ **  
You, look as the good as the day as I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay, and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay**

 **I know it breaks your heart  
I moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no calls  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar and  
I can't stop  
No, I can't stop**

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
**_  
 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_ **(we ain't ever getting older)**  
 _We ain't ever getting older_ **(we ain't ever getting older)**  
 _We ain't ever getting older_ **(we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older**  
 _ **  
We ain't ever getting older**_

 _ **No we ain't ever getting older...!**_

 **That's it for now. I hope y'all liked it.**

 **P.S: My exams start on the 28** **th** **of November and end on 9** **th** **of December, so during that time don't expect any updates. (I don't know about you, but the date here is 17** **th** **November, so… Yeah.) The songs in order: Cheap Thrills, Young Volcanoes, Closer.**

 **Bye! R &R!**


	3. The First Night: Part 2

**Percy**

When I and Piper finished, there was dead silence.

Then, while some stuck to clapping, others were whistling and yelling out praises.

'Can I pick the next singer?' Piper asked me. I smiled and pointed at the bowl, gesturing for her to be my guest. She ran up to the bowl and picked a chit and - very dramatically – began to open it.

When she opened it, she smirked (People do that a lot these days). She gingerly took the mic from me and said, 'I now request our dear Oracle to come up and sing for us, please!' Everyone cheered.

When she came up on stage, she said she wanted to do a group song and wondered if that was allowed. As I went off- stage, I saw her glancing at me. _What was going on?_

As soon as Connor agreed, Calypso, Nico and Reyna join Rachel on stage. _What were they up to?_

When the music began, I was so confused about what was going on, I asked _Leo_ what they were singing. He simply pointed at the karaoke machine's screen. It said, ' _Send My Love (To Your New Lover)_?' **(This song might be a bit OOC, but I couldn't think of any other song.)**

This was all you  
None of it me  
You put your hands all over my body and told me  
You told me you were ready  
For the big one  
For the big jump  
I be your last love everlasting you and me  
That was what you told me

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all

(You set me free, ohhhhh)

Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

I was too strong you were trembling  
You couldn't handle the hot heat rising  
Rising...  
Baby I'm so rising  
I was running, you were walking  
You couldn't keep up, you were falling down  
Down...  
Mmm there's only one way down

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, ohhhh

Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready  
If you're ready, I am ready  
If you're ready, if you're ready  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
No, we ain't kids no more

I'm giving you up  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free, ohhhh

Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more  
Send my love to your new lover  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready  
(Send my love to your new lover)  
If you're ready, are you ready?  
Treat her better...  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready  
(Send my love to your new lover)  
If you're ready, are you ready?  
Treat her better...  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more

 **Rachel**

When we finished, Percy had a priceless astonished look on his face, while Annabeth looked next to murderous. I quickly clarified, 'We couldn't find a better song, and this is just to say that we're happy for you and we don't hold anything against you.'

That cleared up their faces, while everyone else praised us for our performance.

Then, Calypso went and picked up a chit and gave it to Leo, while also giving him a kiss.

He looked amused when he saw the name, and yelled into the mic, 'ANNABETH! Come on up here!'

When she came up, she was also indecisive, so Travis had her choose a bowl. She went with the _Song_ bowl.

When she brought it out, she was a bit worried but she managed to gulp it down and began to sing.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony of summer air  
See the light

see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way the threw the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go  
And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes 

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Its a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult but is real  
Don't be afraid well make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby just say yes 

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my I don't know what head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
Its a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

 **Annabeth**

As the music died, I opened my eyes (and no, there was no flashback this time) and saw that everyone was staring at Percy, and he, being the Seaweed Brain he is, was blushing. I would've thought that by now, he would be used to the attention, but I guess not.

I walked over to the bowl and pulled out Frank's name. I smiled and gave it to Leo, who was grinning so bad I thought his mouth would tear and become like the Joker ( **R.I.P Heath Ledger)**.

Leo yelled into the mic so loud that the speaker groaned.

'FRANK ZHANG! COME ON UP HERE!' He looked extremely worried, but he put on a brave face and came up.

Leo ran up to him and asked him what he would be singing. He told Leo the name of the song. I raised an eyebrow, and he gave me a shy smile. 'You'll do fine,' I encouraged him. He smiled and began to sing as I descended the stairs.

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

No more games, I'mma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go it's my shot.  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

 **I hope you** **all like it.** **I know this isn't as good as my last chapter, but I tried my best.**

 **The songs in order: Send My love (To Your New Lover) by Adele, Love Story by Taylor Swift, and Lose Yourself by Eminem.**


	4. The First Night: Part 3

**Look, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I did warn you that my exams were coming closer in the backseat of your Ro- okay, I'm getting carried away, but enough of my blah blah blah, here's your overdue chapter! (Man, that was weird!)**

 **Frank**

After I finished, I too received a round of applause.

I went over to the bowl and took out a name and gave it to the shorter Stoll (I think his name was Connor), then waited in anticipation as he opened in an overly dramatic-slash-slow method. After Travis yelled, 'Gods damn it, gimme it!' and took it from him, the problem solved itself.

He opened it and our eyes simultaneously widened.

Leo got over his shock first and said, 'Hedy Lamarr, come on up!' **(MoA reference! And old timey actress reference)** A few people frowned, including myself. Wasn't she some old-timey actress?

Seeing my confused expression, he said, 'Inside joke, tell you later,' and then turned to Hazel, who had come up on stage. I went and sat with Jason and Percy.

'So,' Leo began, 'will you be taking a song from the bowls?'

'No.' We were surprised by that (for the millionth time!) She then asked Piper to come up on stage to feature.

'What are we singing?' Piper questioned.

'You'll see,' she replied quickly before turning to the crowd and saying, 'Okay, now this song is dedicated to all of you who think I'm an innocent little girl, basically everyone.'

She gave a cheeky smile before she sang the first line. We were – you guessed it - shocked. And for very, very good reason.

( _Hazel: Italics,_ **Piper: Bold,** Frank's in-song commentary: Regular)

 _I've been here all night_

 _I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
_What the hell? Jason and Percy were laughing so hard, I didn't think it was necessary to hurt them. They'd hurt themselves sooner or later. _  
I'm talkin' to ya  
See you standing over there with your body  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin'...)  
I'm comin' at ya  
Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin'...)  
_Suddenly, Leo and the Stolls dragged some of those exercise cycle thingies and started riding it in a weird way, touching their bodies all over. _  
These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give you up  
Can't hear them no, cause I...  
_

 _I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side  
I've been here all night  
I've been here all day  
And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_

 _Been tryna hide it_  
 _Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?_  
 _Makin' everybody think that we solo_  
 _Just as long as you know you got me (you got me)_  
 _And boy I got ya_  
 _Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil_  
 _And I know it's gonna get me in trouble_  
 _Just as long as you know you got me_

 _These friends keep talkin' way too much_  
 _Saying I should give you up_  
 _Can't hear them no, cause I..._

 _I've been here all night_  
 _I've been here all day_  
 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_  
 _I've been here all night_  
 _(Been here all night, baby)_  
 _I've been here all day_  
 _(Been here all day, baby)_  
 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_

 **This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow  
If you wanna menage I got a tricycle  
**

Jason had a completely surprised look on his face. Ha ha! In your face! Who's laughing now, Grace!?

 **All these bitches, hoes is my mini-me  
I be smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney  
Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me  
Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me  
Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany  
Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie  
Gun pop and I make my gum pop  
I'm the queen of rap, young Haze Levesque run pop  
** _  
These friends keep talkin' way too much  
Saying I should give him up  
Can't hear them no, cause I..._

 _I've been here all night_  
 _I've been here all day_  
 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_  
 _I've been here all night_  
 _(Been here all night baby)_  
 _I've been here all day_  
 _(Been here all day baby)_  
 _Boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_

 _ **This the new style with the fresh type of flow  
Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle  
Come true yo, get you this type of blow**_

 **If you wanna menage I got a tricycle**

 **Hazel**

Oh. My. GODS! Did I just sing _that?_ Mother would've killed me!

Leo came up to me, grinning. 'Well,' he turned to look at the crowd, 'WHO ELSE HERE THINKS THAT SHE WAS THE BEST PERFORMER OF THE NIGHT?!'

Everyone cheered. He smiled at me.

'And now, I request my BFF Percy to come up on stage,' Connor said. I was confused. Didn't he already sing? Before I could ask why, Leo let me know, 'Hey, I don't know what's going on either. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

Percy came up, followed by that faun – oops, satyr! – Grover.

He came up and took the mic and began to say, 'Okay. Well, I came up here to discuss something with, or rather, about, Nico. Now, if some of you old-timers remember correctly, when I brought Nico to Camp, he was this little kid who loved that card game Mythomagic, and was _so_ excited that he was part of something as big as this. Then we,' he said pointing at Grover and himself, 'Thalia – who couldn't be here tonight, unfortunately -, Zoe Nightshade, and also, Bianca di Angelo. She was his older sister, and when I was eavesdropping on their quest plans, he came up to me and said, "Go on the quest. Keep Bianca safe for me." And I promised him I would. I broke my promise.'

Almost the whole camp gave a collective gasp, including me.

'When I came back and told him this, he ran away before saving my life. We realized he was a son of Hades, but didn't tell anyone, because we were worried that someone would try to harm him. But I'm going off-topic.'

He looked straight at Nico. 'You were asked to grow up way too fast, Nico. From happy 10 year-old to reserved and angry 11 year-old? That's not the way to go. You had to take that path of distrust and resentment because of me, and I want to set you back on the right path. So, can you turn back into that person? Can you become happy again? I know Will,' he pointed at Will Solace, 'helped you on that path, but I need a fully happy Nico. So, is it possible?'

I looked at Nico, whose face was unreadable. He slowly got up and went up on stage. Percy involuntarily (I hope so, or I'll kill him) took a step back. Nico came up to him and then surprised us ( **I** _ **really**_ **need to stop putting in surprises)**.

He hugged Percy, and Percy hugged him back. I think Nico even cried. He then uttered the words we were all waiting for him to utter.

'Yes.'

Percy beamed. Then he brought out a pack of cards that said "Mythomagic" on the cover.

'One round?' Percy questioned.

Nico smiled and replied, 'One round.'

Everybody cheered.

'But,' Nico continued, 'after everyone is finished singing.'

Percy shrugged. 'Whatever you say.' I went back up on stage to select the next singer.

'I myself opened the chit as I didn't want to make everybody else wait.

'And now the singer we've all been waiting for… PIPER!'

She came up on stage and entered her song on the machine. Then she turned around and the music blared up. She began to sing.

Take it slow but it's not typical  
He already knows that my love is fire

His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam  
I turned him to gold and I took him higher  
But I'll be your daydream  
I'll wear your favorite things  
We could be beautiful  
Get drunk on the good life  
I'll take you to paradise  
Say you'll never let me go Deep in my bones I can feel you Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom  
Hideaway  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go

Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go

Ah  
Ah  
Say you'll never let me go

Deep in my bones I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway  
We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom  
Hideaway  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go

Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go

 **Piper**

When I finished, there wasn't the usual pause. Everyone immediately started clapping. I gave them a bow before I quickly took a chit, gave it to Leo and went down to sit.

'WELL HAZEL, LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE FOUND YOURSELF SOME TOUGH COMPETITION! WOW! AMAZING!' He gestured for me and her to come up on stage.

When we got up there, he said, 'Okay, now, when I point at Hazel or Piper, you people who support or think is the better person will raise their hands. Now,' he said and pointed at Hazel. Almost all the boys raised their hands.

Before Leo could determine Hazel the winner, I took the mic and said, 'Those of you who enjoyed the content of the song and not the singing, please put your hands down,' putting some charmspeak into my voice.

Almost all the boys lowered their hands, except for people like Percy, Jason and Frank. I couldn't believe the number of perverts in Camp!

I gave the mic back to Leo saying, 'It's a tie. Leave it at that. I don't any unwanted competitiveness,' and dragged Hazel off-stage.

'Okay, so next up is… our dear Will Solace,' Leo said in a quiet voice, obviously shocked.

He came up, entered his song, said, 'This is for Nico,' before he began to sing. **(I know that this song is also kinda OOC, but I'm kind of running short on time (it's my examinations), and I couldn't think of anything better.)**

You know just what to say  
Things that scare me  
I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you  
The more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday... (oh)

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
And I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

You know just how to make  
My heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake  
Bring on disaster  
You had me, hey you got me weak on my knees  
Yes something inside me has changed  
I was so much younger yesterday... (yeah)  
So much younger yesterday...

I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
And I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, you, yeah  
Till I tasted you  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you

Oooh oooh oooh  
Da ra da  
Da ra da

The more that I know you  
The more I want to  
Something inside me's changed

(I was so much younger yesterday...)

 **Okay, so I wrote this as fast as I could. Silverblaze16 (Do check out her stories, they're awesome!) said I should add more talking in between songs, so I did just that. I hope it was enough and that you liked it! The songs in order of appearance: Side to Side by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj, Roses by The Chainsmokers ft. ROZES, and Starving by Hailee Steinfeld ft. Grey, Zedd.**


	5. The End

**I know, I know, I have not updated in forever. Sorry to people who were actually looking forward to reading this story. Thing was, I was** _ **so**_ **focused on my other story "A Fun Road Trip! Or Is It?" (If you could check it out, that would be awesome!)that I completely neglected this one. Anyway, this is the last chapter. It's extra-long for you guys. Anyway, read, and enjoy. Oh, and check out my other story, okay? It actually has a plot, unlike this one.**

 **Will Solace**

After my song was done, the hosts – Leo, Travis and Connor – burst on stage.

Travis took the mic and said, 'And now, the biggest performance of the night. A sing-off between the boys and girls of the Argo II's crew! And yes, Nico and Reyna, that includes you too,' he added, as I saw my boyfriend and Reyna trying to run as the Seven dragged them up the steps.

Once they were up there, Leo joined the boys group, standing on the left side of the stage (consisting of Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico and him), and Reyna joined the girls on the right (Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and her Travis continued, 'Okay, so there'll be three rounds: the first being Pop, followed by Rap or Hip-Hop and finally, Rock. Any questions? Even if you do, I don't care. Now, let's have the coin toss to see who goes first, shall we?'

He turned right around and walked back to center stage and asked, 'Okay, who are the captains?' Leo and Piper walked up to him.

'Okay. Now,' he said and threw (yes, threw. He can't flip a coin if his life depended on it. Idiot)the coin up, 'heads or tails?'

Leo yelled, 'Tails!' Piper said the same, but a second too late. Travis caught the coin (luckily, he can do that, or else this would've taken _really_ long) and said, 'Tough luck, Piper. Leo, what do you wanna choose? Genre or who goes first?' Leo immediately answered, 'We're going first.'

Piper gave a shrug. 'Okay, then. We choose genre as…' she looked back at the other girls, who mouthed something I couldn't understand. It wasn't like I was trying to, or I would've understood **(I think it's pretty obvious he's trying to cover up his stupidity, but because of** _ **some**_ **people (*cough*My best friend *cough*), I've put in this A/N)**.

She turned back to Travis. 'Pop,' she said before walking back to the group. Leo did the same. They discussed for a few minutes before Leo turned around and yelled, 'We're ready!' to Travis.

He nodded and Frank went over and typed in the song, while Travis and Connor set up some of those lights at concerts. They went up on center stage and started to sing, and I realized that the girls were _totally_ gonna lose this round **(I won't use the real words, because I got a lecture on the topic of cussing from my parents and teachers, so now I'm gonna restrict – no,** _ **not**_ **– swearing anymore)**.

 _This hit_ _  
_ _That ice cold_ _  
_ _Michelle Pfeiffer_ _  
_ _That white gold_ _  
_ _This one, for them hood girls_ _  
_ _Them good girls_ _  
_ _Straight masterpieces_ _  
_ _Stylin', while in_ _  
_ _Livin' it up in the city_ _  
_ _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_ _  
_ _Got kiss myself I'm so pretty_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Called a police and a fireman_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Say my name you know who I am_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money_ _  
_ _Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop_ _  
_ _Wait a minute_ _  
_ _Fill my cup put some liquor in it_ _  
_ _Take a sip, sign a check_ _  
_ _Julio! Get the stretch!_ _  
_ _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_ _  
_ _If we show up, we gon' show out_ _  
_ _Smoother than a fresh dry skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Called a police and a fireman_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Boss, say my name you know who I am_ _  
_ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ _  
_ _Am I bad 'bout that money_ _  
_ _Break it down_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_ _  
_ _Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Before we leave_ _  
_ _I'mma tell y'all a lil' something_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

 _Come on, dance_ _  
_ _Jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy than flaunt it_ _  
_ _If you freaky than own it_ _  
_ _Don't brag about it, come show me_ _  
_ _Come on, dance_ _  
_ _Jump on it_ _  
_ _If you sexy than flaunt it_ _  
_ _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Don't believe me just watch_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_ _  
_ _Uptown Funk you up  
_

Once they were done, everyone was so stunned for a while before slowly beginning to clap, me joining in, contributing quite well, if I do say so myself.

The girls, surprisingly, weren't even fazed. They started to sing soon enough, and I realized that when in doubt, just call on The King of Pop.

 _They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't want to see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

 _You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You want to be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you want to be bad_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it_

 _They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man  
You want to stay alive, better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it_

 _You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, then they beat you,  
Then they'll tell you it's fair  
So beat it, but you want to be bad_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it_

After that, there was no doubt who won. If you don't know, guess. It was Michael Jackson (duh).

Travis came back on stage and said, 'Well, that was a hell of a starter round, now let's see what happens in Rap. Boys, when you're ready.' Percy quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear. H nodded and stayed back on stage.

They started to sing, and safe to say, everybody was so surprised, because these are not exactly bedtime songs. But hey, since when has Eminem made a bunch of kid-friendly songs? And also, who doesn't like Eminem?

( _Jason: Italics_ , **Percy: Bold** , _ **Leo and Frank: Underlined Bold Italics**_ , _Nico: Italic Underline_ ,)

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 _I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she frickin'_ _hates me,  
And I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you ain't, come back  
We're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude  
I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 **You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet  
And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're getting frickin' sick, of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,  
Now you're in each other's face,  
Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both  
So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,  
Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over, but you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance,  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave,  
Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 _ **Now I know we said things, did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns  
Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is  
You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you,  
Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
Next time, there will be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to frickin' leave again  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

The guys were done, and I seriously had _no_ idea how the girls could top that. Then they started to sing.

( _Piper: Italics_ , **Reyna: Bold** , Annabeth: Underlined, Hazel: Regular, _**Piper, Annabeth and Reyna: Bold Italics Underline**_ )

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

 _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew, see, it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (Woo!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep, one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think, 'cause I'm_

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

 **No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
No wonder you losing your mind, the way it wanders)  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled onto Jeff Van Vonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the**

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

Call me crazy, but I have this vision  
One day that I walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
( _ **Get along with**_ )Get along with the voices inside of my head  
( _ **You're tryin' to**_ )You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
( _ **And what do you think?**_ )And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

Eminem again, but the girls made sure to pick a song that was just as awesome and deep as Love The Way You Lie, but unfortunately, Piper can't rap very well, and she's the main singer of the group. Oh, well. Maybe next time girls.

Travis strutted back on stage. 'Well, I'm afraid the girls have lost this round, am I right?' The crowd nodded.

'Okay, now it's time to do the final and deciding round, Rock and Roll! Boys, take it away.' Suddenly, panels opened in the floor and a basic drum set, a bass, two mics, and a guitar. Leo smirked and picked up one of the mics, Percy following suit. Nico went to the drums, Jason got the guitar, and Frank the bass. Looks like they've been practicing. The music started, and everyone kicked away (The Ares cabin broke theirs) and began to wave their hands in the air, like it was a concert. Which song did they play? See for yourself.

( **All: Bold** , _Leo: Italics_ , Percy: Regular, _**Leo and Percy: Bold Italics**_ )

 **Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh** (x2)  
B- B- Be careful making wishes in the dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 _ **So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire  
So light em up, up, oh-oh, light em up, up, oh-oh,  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire**_

 **Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)**

 _Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me  
A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love  
Then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back the monster that you see  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _ **So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire  
So light em up, up, oh-oh, light em up, up, oh-oh  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire**_

 **Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)**

 _ **My songs know what you did in the dark  
My songs know what you did in the dark**_

 _ **So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire  
So light em up, up, oh-oh, light em up, up, oh-oh  
light em up, up, up, I'm on fire**_

 **Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh**

The screams and 'Yeah!'s didn't stop even after the performance, and I can't say I blame them. I mean, they did play pretty amazingly. The girls were on next (duh), and instead of Fall Out Boy, it was Imagine Dragons, and oh. My. Gods. Piper was _amazing_ (Don't tell Jason and Nico I said that). It's going to be a tough one to judge this time.

( _Piper: Italics_ , **All: Bold** )

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,  
I'm breathing in, the chemicals (Inhale, exhale)  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa._

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.**

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes,  
It's a revolution I suppose.  
We'll paint it red, to fit right in, whoa.  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus.  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa._

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.**

 _All systems go, sun hasn't died.  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my systems blow.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, I'm, radioactive, radioactive.**

Travis was extremely ecstatic. He burst on stage, screaming, 'Who here agrees that was an amazing enough performance for a tie? Who agrees?' Everyone screamed, the answers varying from, 'Wooh!' to 'Yeah!' to some daydreamers who said something like, 'Huh? What? Oh. Hmm…?'

Seriously. No kidding. After the performance, Chiron came on stage and formally congratulated the two teams on giving an amazing performance, then told us that it was time for bed and that anyone caught singing at night would be given to the harpies. Wow. I didn't know Chiron hated modern music _that_ much.

As I was walking back to the Apollo cabin, Nico came up to me and said, 'Good night, Will,' before walking away. I made a split-second decision and called, 'Di Angelo?'

He turned around, frowning at hearing his last name.

'What?' he asked.

'You going to keep up your side of the bargain?' He didn't seem to understand at first, but then he remembered what Percy said, smiled, then said, 'You can bet on it.' I smiled. Nothing like finding out your boyfriend's going to stop acting like the Dark Knight (Hey, I love Batman as much as the next guy, except when I'm dating him). Looks like we can stop going to the graveyards for dates.

And as I tucked into bed, I sighed contentedly, reliving our amazing night. This was definitely a night to remember. The songs? Never to forget.

 **And done. Le story est complete. (I'm still bad at French, huh?) Do check out my other story, guys! Thank you so much for the support. It was amazing. Keep it songs in order: Uptown Funk, Beat It, Love The Way You Lie, The Monster, Light 'Em Up, Radioactive.**


End file.
